This invention relates in general to dental instruments and deals more particularly with improved instruments of the type used in the extraction of teeth.
When a conventional dental forceps is used to extract a tooth the dental surgeon must apply considerable holding force to the forceps while simultaneously applying extracting force to the instrument. Any slipping or loosening of the grip on the tooth may cause the crown of the tooth to be broken off at or near the gum line, requiring surgical removal of the remaining portion of the tooth below the gum line. Excessive gum damage may also result. Premature release of the tooth after extraction may result in the tooth becoming lodged in the patient's esophagus or trachea or in his sinus area. The risk of such premature release is particularly severe when extraction is performed under general anethesia.
In order to overcome the aforesaid problems, dental instruments have been provided which clampingly engage a tooth during extraction. Such an instrument is shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,998 for Dental Instrument, issued Feb. 29, 1972. The instrument of the aforesaid patent has an elongated generally cylindrical handle which is rotated about its axis to effect clamping engagement of the beaks of the instrument with a tooth. It is the general aim of the present invention to provide improved clamping instruments of the aforedescribed general type.